Airheads
by RebelGasm
Summary: Aomine transfers to the school Kagami, Kuroko, Kise, Murasakibara, Himuro are attending and... manages to find himself a rival? Or even more? AoKaga, humor (if it goes well), later angst, swearing, and later violence and smut. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**_So, my first fic ready to be shown to the world! ^_^ Well, I´m not quite sure, if you´ll like it and English is not my native language and all the grammar mistakes... Try to bear with it?_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of KuroBasu_**

**_Enjoy ^_^_**

* * *

_Hello, hello, remember me?_

_I´m everything you can´t control..._

_-Evanescence, What You Want_

* * *

I always thought, that if you throw all of your feelings away, you will get rid of them. Seems like a big no.

I was sitting in the class, looking out of the window and not giving attention to my surroundings. It was a big habit – not to listen to the teacher and then getting the worst marks possible. Parents tried to make me realize, that grades were important, but as long as I could think, I never thought about anything that was not fun.

The ringing of the bell only signalized, that the teacher was leaving the class and I was supposed to stand up. When I did, I threw myself back on the chair.

Last night I discovered that game that was so fun to play.

„Kagamicchii!" I heard a loud voice coming to my class.

Kise was really nuisance sometimes. I never really understood, WHY was that guy following me anywhere I got.

It was like that since kindergarden days, we would always be together with Kise and Himuro, along with Murasakibara. But the big purple head was never really nuisance, because all he seemed to care about was Himuro, my bro.

Sometimes I was afraid, that I would never get rid of them.

Not like I didn´t like their company, but they were so loud and lively...

And then there was Kises new boyfriend, Kuroko, who always scared the shit out of me! I never knew he was there unless he said anything.

„What?!" I asked angrily, not caring about my classmates, immediately noticing Kise. He was a model, so, of course he was getting attention. That was not my problem, untill they didn´t notice, that he was an old friend of mine.

„We got a new classmate and you ABSOLUTELY have to see him!" Kise was squealing, just like his fangirls.

„Didn´t I tell you already, I AM NOT A GAY!" I shouted back at him.

I knew, that he cared about my well-being, but if he thought, that just because all of my friends were gay, I was gay too, well, he was wrong, poor boy.

„Yes, I know, I know, just come with me and take a look. I´m sure you´ll be friends."

So i went with him to look at his new classmate.

Kises class was surrounded by girls. No change in that, but Kise was not in there, so something was off.

„Kise-chin, I don´t think, that Kaga-chin will like him," Murasakibara said, munching on his sweets. Kagami just looked at his friend, followed by Himuro. Yup, they looked kinda off.

„Oh, but they´re both basketball airheads, so who knows?" Himuro said.

„I´m pretty sure Kagami-kun will like him," Kuroko added, while I jumped of surprise. That bastard.

„Awww, Kurokocchiii, I knew you´d understand me!" said Kise affectionately.

I just rolled eyes.

We were standing in front of Kise and Kurokos class, not entering and, truth to be said, I didn´t really want to see the guy they were talking about.

I was just thinking about how to make them talk till the bell rings, but just then Kise had to say: „Well, Kagamicchi, lets take a look at him. No one will know, what´ll happen."

With me rolling eyes again, Kise pushed me further into the crowd and to his classroom. Even there was a crowd of people, all of them concentrating on one blue head.

He had a foreign looking tanned skin and he didn´t look comfortable at all. He didn´t seem to enjoy the attention his classmates gave him. His athlete figure was visible through his uniform and he looked almost more beautiful, that Kise (and that was something, Kise was model, no?).

„Go and greet him, Kagamicchi!"

„Shut your mouth, why the hell would I greet YOUR new classmate?" I shouted again, turning all the attention to me.

Bleh, I didn´t know, that the murderous aura could kill you, till I experienced it myself.

„I´m getting out of here, this sucks."

With these words I left the class and all the people staring at me. Not long after, their looks were back on the new student, but his eyes were following me, without me knowing.

Well, when Kise caught up to me, he told me.

„Kagamicchi, what if he thinks about you as about his hater?" Kise was literally crying.

„Well, sorry to bury your hopes," I answered silently, not wanting anymore attention, that was already given to me.

„Kaga-chin, you made Mine-chin hate you."

I noticed all of them already stood there.

But Murasakibara called nicknames only the people he liked – more of a KNEW.

„You know that person?" I asked, not really caring although.

„Yup, Mine-chin plays basketball in our league," said Murasakibara without interest, munching on his sweets and looking at Himuro, who was now holding my hand.

„Kagami, that guy is the former ace of the GoM," Himuro said coldly. I got goosebumps when he said that. So he was potentional rival?

„How good is he?" I asked, already interested in case.

„Good enough to beat a weak girl like you," I heard a sassy voice from behind me.

When I turned around, the tanned teen was standing inches away from me.

Gosh, I was tall, really tall, but that guy was taller than me. Yeah, comming from me, who was friend with The Huge Murasakibara, it sounds funny, but it was true.

Annoying – I thought, looking at his white teeth, which were showing through his smiling lips.

„Hah, wanna see for yourself?" I asked. I was already beginning to feel the excitement of the challenge this guy was. If he was the ace of GoM, that he was surely good enough not to dissappoint me.

„I dunno, aren´t you gonna cry after I crush your high self-confidence?"

„Well, well, first goes first, what about some one – on – one?"

„Sure, but don´t break."

„I´m not a fucking doll!" I shouted again.

„You´d better not be," the guy smiled and left me with my friends, who were just looking at me.

„See! Didn´t I tell you? They are destined for each other!" Kise screamed and – to my surprise and annoyance – everybody agreed.

„Whatever."

I went back to my class, spending the rest of the day on the court, where I´d encounter the new student. At the end of the last lesson, I was counting the seconds untill the bell rang. I took all my things and ruched down the stairs to the gym.

I changed to my basketball suit and took the basketball. I thought, that while I wait, I´d do some excersises as well.

„Wow, somebody´s really looking forward to lose," I heard the same deep, sassy voice coming from the main entrance.

I turned to face him.

He wore the same uniform, he was wearing all day and didn´t look like he was going to change. I just smirked, my opponent was underestimating me, that was a good sign.

„Ever played the street basuke?" he asked me curiously.

„I grew up on that in America," I said with a grin on my face. If we were going to play street basketball, my chances of winning grew even bigger.

„Well then, prepare yourself, because I´m unable to play any other form of basuke," the tanned teen smirked and took a position opposite me. As we were standing face to face, waiting for the other to move, I saw it. He was emitting that aura. I´ve seen this only a few times before – he was actually able to enter the Zone.

I grinned to myself happily, might as well start with all I´ve got.

And so we played. He was fast, I was fast. As the game was grading, our moves were faster, sneakier and both of us seemed to forget about the surroundings. I never noticed my friends entering the gym to watch us play. The only thing I could see was the dark teen and my desire to beat him in this game. It had so much fun, I even ignored aching muscles after hours of unstopping game. We stopped counting, how many points who had, we were just simply enjoying ourselves through the game. I finally found myself a rival.

The game ended, when none of us was able to move.

Since the game started, we didn´t talk to each other, but at the end of the game I thought I knew him better, than anybody else.

I felt it, he definitely shared my love for basketball.

I had to admit, Kise was right. We were friends after the game.

As we layed on the ground, just breathing and trying to move our exhausted muscles, Kuroko, Kise and Himuro came to us.

„Aomine-kun won, but I think, that this was not their last game," Kuroko simply noticed, what everybody else knew.

„Yaaa, Kagamicchi found himself a rival!" Kise was so happy, I saw his puppy ears.

„Yes, you guys are definitely right, but I have a question," Himuro said, „How are we going to get them home?"


	2. What, what, what?

**I kinda had to mess it up -,- Gosh, this story is weird. Well, who knows what´s gonna happen next? Even I dunno -,-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of KuroBasu**

**Again, even I don´t know, what the hell I´m writing about anymore. But I LOVE to write stries with absolutely no plot xD**

* * *

I woke up to the nice sensation of another body heat next to me. I did not move, just stayed the way I slept.

Then it hit me.

What, what, what?

Where the hell am I?

Wasn´t I on the court?

And WHO the hell is squeezing me almost too hard to breath?

All these thoughts hit me the second I woke up. I tried to stand up, but was pulled back by slightly stronger hands, which were resting around my waist. It was dark so I couldn´t see, who was sleeping beside me.

„You obviously lost. Sorry, my fault for being too strong," said a familiar voice right next to my ear.

I tried hard not to think about how close I was with that dumb. Yep, I knew his voice too good to know, whom did it belong to.

„Ahomine, wake up!" I shouted at the other.

_What the hell is that aho dreaming about?_

„5 minutes more," he mumbled to my ear again. His closeness was starting to bother me, eventhough his body heat was not a bad thing at all. But I´d never say that out loud. Deciding what to shout at that aho next, I tried to pull him away. Gently.

Well, it was not the best decision, because he didn´t let me go. He even pushed me closer to him and now I felt his breath in my hair.

„You freaking idiot, wake up and LET ME GO, OR I´LL CASTRATE YOU!"

I heard his breath starting to sound, like he was waking up.

„What?" I heard him say.

It took him three seconds to realize, what he was doing. Ha! Two seconds more, than me!

„Bakagami?" he asked.

„Yes. Now, would you mind if you let go of me and explain, where are we and why?" my patience gone. I´m gonna punch him so hard!

„Where are we? And why are you acting as my pillow?" he asked, already fully awake.

„That´s my line. Seems like none of us knows, where did we end up," I sighed hard, trying to make my brain work. After waking up so comfortably, my head just wouldn´t go the way it was supposed to.

First of all: „Ahomine, I won´t say it anymore. If you don´t let me go, I´ll seriously kill you."

When he noticed the awkward position we were in, he immediately stood up, freeing me of his heat. I kind of missed it. Not like I´d ever say it.

„Let´s find a way out of here," he said.

I rolled my eyes – Kami-sama, it was a good thing he had a talent to play basuke, otherwise he´d end up under the bridge or something...

When I looked around me as I sat up, I noticed some balls in the corner and other gym stuff. Hell, we were in the gym storage room.

„Okay, I know where we are. I just hope, that the doors aren´t locked, or we won´t make it out alive."

„How do you mean it?" the Aho-sama didn´t seem to understand a word.

„Well, I think, that another two minutes with you in one room and I will go insane."

„Same here, Bakagami," he said with a frown.

Poor boy, he probably wasn´t used to such a treatment. Not like I was gonna stop.

I found the door. When it opened, I thanked god and all the saints for not killing me yet. When the light hit my face, I noticed it was definitely not morning.

Oh, hell.

„What time is it?" I mumbled to myself, walking out of the room, leaving the door open for Aho.

Sun was high on the sky. More that 12 am.

„Oi, Aho, I think we missed schol sleeping here," I told him, thinking about a story I´ll tell to my parents, as for why I didn´t come home last night. It´d be definitely a long explanation, full of lies. I knew how to lie, and I was proud of it.

„Shit, I didn´t tell Akashi about this. Shit," were the words Aho was talking, repeating still the same phrases. I wondered, who was Akashi, when Aho was so scared of that person. It must have been a nice guy – I thought. Not like I was right. As always.

„Oi, dumbass, go home, but remember – we MUST play again sometime soon," he said, running from the gym.

I sighed – I knew, I had to go to the class.

Luckilly, my clothes were still in the locker room, so I just changed into them and ran in to the building I had to go to.

I was surprised, that on the hall there was a big commotion. I wondered, why, when the answer showed itself to me. That guy was a freaking devil. I had goosebumps, looking into those heterochromatic eyes, which were following me. Why was he looking a tme? What the HELL was happenig?

„Akashi-chin came to school," I heard Murasakibaras voice from behing my back.

That name again?

And another guy that I didn´t know, who had nickname made by Murasakibara. I was starting to feel, that nothing out here was right.

The red haired man walked towards me, his eyes locked with mine. I wasn´t scared, not at all, but something about him seemed to be dangerous. I caught myself thinking to better avoid such a man.

Just when I was turning to walk away, a cold hand on my shoulder stopped me.

I looked at the person with a murderous intent. But the one, that stopped me was Akashi. I didn´t want to talk to him. Hell, I didn´t know that guy and he was freaking dangerous!

„I believe you are Kagami Taiga-kun?"

His voice sent chills down my spine and I think all the students standing aroun were feeling the same. They were so lucky that they could just dissappear. They did. I could not, unless I wanted my shoulder to be ripped of and never found again.

„I believe you don´t know me, sir, so drop the act, what do you want?" I never showed my scared face to anyone. And I wouldn´t, even if it cost me an arm or two.

I saw amused sparkles in his eyes before he said: „Would you mind comming with me to my mansion? I have an agreement for you about your future."

Again... What?

„Excuse me, I don´t know you and I believe it is understandable, that I do _not_ follow strangers, who´d like to plan my future," I said and looked at his arm holding my shoulder.

Kind of cold. His eyes were freezing. I stared back.

When I saw such a guys, I couldn´t help but show them I wasn´t scared of them at all.

„Mr. Kagami Taiga!" I heard a voice behind my back. It was our headmaster so i turned around, luckily the stranger just let my shoulder rest for a moment and I didn´t have to lose my arm.

„A permission by your parents was given to this mister to take you with him," said the guy and in that moment I felt more betrayed by my parents than ever before.

Akashi just smiled at the headmaster, no emotion, just a fake smile. I hated him every second I saw him. But I had to go with him.

I gave him a look saying: „I give up. _For now_."

He just smirked and led me out of the school. I didn´t look at anybody, just obediently following the stranger and thinking about what did he want from me. And what connected him to Ahomine and Murasakibara? Was he good in basketball? Could I beat him?

The succes was, If I beat every good player in a one-on-one game.

I never thought about it, just fought untill I was bored. Now I had Aho and I wondered, if Akashi would be my rival too?

Heh, whatever.

In front of the school there stood a limousine and we entered it. Akashi was sitting besides me and I was unconsciously enjoying the ride in sucha n expensive thing.

Yup, the ride was the first thing about today, that I enjoyed. And would be last thing, not like I knew it then.

We went out of the town and travelled about another 40 miles (just guessing) to some forest. In the middle of trees, there stood big mansion, dunno what style but pretty expensive looking. While riding, Akashi nor me said nothing, just staring out of the window.

Now we got out of the car and entered through the biggest gate I´ve ever seen. Gosh, it was big. And expensive. You wouldn´t find here anything, that´d be cheaper than the car and the house of my parents. Every single thing was taken care of with such caring hands, I wondered who did that.

I´d never want to have such a huge _thing_. For what purpose? To show that I´m rich? But this _thing_ was in the middle of the forest!

„Welcome to your new home, Taiga," said the red head and smirked.

„What?"

„I´d appreciate if you used more polite way to talk to me, since I´m your parent now."

And it was getting weirder and weirder.

* * *

**Please don´t curse me TT_TT  
**

* * *

_So, to be continued, the story is funny for now. My gramatical errors are getting worse and worse and so... But I´ve got another chapters up the sleeve and every night I cry about how good stories some of you guys can write and then I shamelessly update this...**thing.**_

_No, no, no, I´m really self-confident, just so you know. I just know, when the story is good ^_^_


End file.
